Crazy Law
by skyz
Summary: A glimpse into the life of a version of Storm we’ve yet to see.


Crazy Law

By: skyz

Disclaimer: The X-Men and these characters belong to Marvel etc. I don't own them.

Summary: A Glimpse into the life of a version of Storm we've yet to see.

They say there are all kinds of laws. Good. Kind. Wrong. Cruel. Laws are many things. But with every law there is a common theme. All laws can be broken.

The Good Law: I have always tried to be good…to an extent. There is only so much good I am capable of doling out. I am a Goddess. Therefore I can be good.

The Kind Law: I have kindness inside of me. Do not doubt that. I am capable of being quite compassionate. Was that a snicker?

The Wrong Law: I know this one. I've done things…seen things. I've stolen for the sheer fun of it. For the thrill. I've fought and killed. But not all of it was wrong. Do you doubt me?

The Cruel Law: I believe I have only done one cruel thing in my life. Something that changed it forever.

I felt the sun on my face as I woke and turned lazily, reaching out to the body slumbering beside me. Only my hand encountered empty space.

Opening my eyes I sat up.

The silk sheet pooling into my lap. Leaving me bare from the waist up. I ran a hand through my hair as my eyes swept the room.

The luxurious contents of the room had ceased to amaze me or even register as I slid out of bed and rose to my feet.

I had spotted the man who'd left my bed.

I grabbed the robe I'd tossed carelessly aside last night and slid it over my naked body. Tying it loosely I stepped onto the terrace.

"Magnificent isn't it?" he asked as if sensing my presence.

I smiled slightly as I paused beside him, my hip brushing against him as I joined him leaning against the railing.

The sun was just making its slow ascent and the city below was cast in a red glow. Almost like blood, I thought.

How poetic.

"It is a sight," I murmured after a moment remembering that I hadn't answered him. I turned slightly to face him.

Studied the strong jaw, the straight Roman nose and some would say thin and cruel lips. His hair was mussed from sleep and the wind and he'd only bothered to put on silk pajama bottoms.

He looked as stunning there in the orange glow of the sun as he had the day he'd found me.

It wasn't his handsome features that could take my breath, though they were nice, nor was it his physique. His body was a temple he was fond of saying.

One I thoroughly enjoyed.

No, it was more than that.

So much more.

His power, his confidence, his desire, and his love. They had saved me and molded me into who I am today.

"But not as magnificent as you," he said and turned fully to face me.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," I reminded him with a slight smirk.

His grin was a flash of white teeth and burning blue eyes.

"It'll get you into my bed," was all he remarked as he walked towards me.

"No…I think I will go and wash my hair," I said as I turned my back to him, my smirk turning into a smile as I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me close.

"Shall I wash it for you?" he asked in a growl against my ear.

Before I could speak a throat was cleared.

"Excuse me Master, Mistress…"

I turned my head and found the mutant formerly known as Rogue standing there. By formerly I mean that I have given her a new name. One I think suits her better.

"Yes Annoying Two?" I asked curtly. Though she was annoying she did not hold the number one slot. That went to Callisto.

"Mr. …um Sinister is waiting downstairs for you," Annoying Two announced in such a small voice I had to strain to hear her.

"Get out," I dismissed her with a wave of my hand, and a tiny zap of lightning. She knew better than to cry out as it struck her.

"He's early," my lover stated coldly. Unhappy I knew because Nathaniel Essex was trying to make a statement. A statement that he was prepared to make a partnership between us work.

I know he had intended to play with Nathaniel for a bit.

"Perhaps excited because of the olive branch we've extended?" I felt the need to say some thing even if it wasn't true.

He released me and stepped away.

"Perhaps."

"Besides you know no one can say no to the Brotherhood, Erik," I murmured as I reached out and took his hand in my own.

He smiled down at me.

"Too true…so true my love."

Hand in hand we turned our backs to the sunrise and headed inside.

I had never known the view would be so good from 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue.

The cruelest law I'd broken was breaking the bond of family, whether blood or forged through friendship.

All for something long denied.

Love.


End file.
